


Flinching {Fan Art}

by simplystilinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 19:37:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/739347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplystilinski/pseuds/simplystilinski





	Flinching {Fan Art}

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rayrawl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rayrawl/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Flinching](https://archiveofourown.org/works/738099) by [Rayrawl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rayrawl/pseuds/Rayrawl). 



 

This story hit home in so many ways it took my breath away.I used K-Stew because as soon as I began to read  she popped into my head.

I have never spoken or talked to Rayrawl ever and I came across this story by accident. but,I swear she wrote every emotion I felt when I was taken and torn by a friend of my cousin because he felt that my bathing suit made me easy.

So Thank you so much Rayrawl for being my courage because I finally told my parents last night even though the event happened 4 years ago.


End file.
